Cambio de pareja
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: en este fic hay Elixie


Cambio de pareja

Bien en esta historia hay Elixie por todos sus reviews que recibí, decidí cambiar la trama de las historias

Era una mañana un tanto ocupada Kord tenía que ir por piezas de refacción, Omega tenía que ir con su familia por unos problemas, Delta tenía unos trabajos que hacer en su caverna, Pronto tenía que atender asuntos reales, y Gamma tenía que ir a hablar con sus padres, y todos ellos iban a estar fuera durante un largo, largo tiempo, los únicos que no tenían nada que hacer eran Eli, Trixie y Alfa entonces ellos se quedaron en el refugio, mientras Alfa salió a entrenar un rato, Eli y Trixie se pusieron a platicar

Eli: oye Trixie, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos

Trixie: si, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida

Y ellos empezaron a recordar muchos momentos felices y se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común y empezaron entonces Eli dijo

Eli: tengo que ir a hablar con Alfa

Trixie: de acuerdo

Eli se dirigió al patio a hablar con Alfa y le dijo

Eli: Alfa, tengo que hablar contigo

Alfa: si, que pasa

Eli: temo que lo nuestro ya no puede continuar

Alfa: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

Eli: pues es muy difícil sabes, es que no eres tu soy yo

Alfa: ¡sabes que, ya no me importa, lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver, no vuelvas a hablarme jamás!

Eli: tómalo con calma

Alfa: ¡lárgate de aquí!

Eli: bien, como quieras

Entonces Eli regreso a la sala y le dijo a Trixie

Eli: oye Trixie, sé que es muy apresurado, pero ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Trixie: ¿Qué?, ¿pero que pasara con Alfa?

Eli: ¿Quién ella?, ya no importa

Mientras con Alfa ella se había ido a encerrar en su cuarto y se había puesto a llorar

Alfa: Porqué, porque Eli, porque

En eso su babosa AquaBeek la escucho y trato de consolarla

Alfa: gracias, al menos aun te tengo a ti

Después de ese día Alfa no salía de su cuarto, se la pasaba observando por la ventana como Eli y Trixie eran felices como se abrazaban, como se besaban, entonces ella un día agarro un cúter y se empezó a cortar las venas, así duro durante unos días hasta que decidió dejar de hacerlo y empezar a volver a ser feliz, salió de su cuarto y se fue a entrenar, claro que aún le quedaban las marcas de lo que había estado haciendo y se puso unos guantes largos que cubrían todo su antebrazo y entonces salió a entrenar, pasaron unas cuantas semanas pero nada había cambiado, Eli y Trixie seguían siendo novios y en cuanto a Alfa, ella ya lo había superado

Entonces un día cuando Eli y Trixie decidieron confesarse algo

Trixie: Eli, yo te amo, pero esto no va a funcionar, no es lo mismo, yo extraño a Omega, extraño como me abrazaba y me besaba y me consolaba, lo extraño, si, entonces tengo que decirte que quiero terminar contigo

Eli: bien, igual yo te amo, pero extraño tanto a Alfa, desde que la deje yo no he sido el mismo, entonces sí, acepto terminar contigo

Trixie: bien, entonces ni una palabra a Omega de lo que aso mientras no estuvo

Eli: si, y como le hago para que Alfa vuelva conmigo

Trixie: mira, si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que ya la perdiste, esta es la tercera vez que ella se enoja contigo y te deja

Eli: si, lo sé, pero no me voy a rendir, vengo en unas horas

Eli fue a donde se encontraba Alfa y le dijo

Eli: Alfa, puedes venir a platicar conmigo

Alfa: que, quieres volver a decirme que ya no me quieres, que te has enamorado de alguien más, o que ya te aburriste de estar con Trixie y vienes a buscarme a mi otra vez, pues estas muy equivocado, yo no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez y menos con un hombre como tú, que me ha hecho daño tantas veces

Eli: por favor, por lo menos podrías otorgarme tu perdón

Alfa: jamás, nunca te perdonare

Eli: por favor, (y empezó a cantar)

Perdóname  
si pido más de lo que puedo dar  
si grito cuando yo debo callar  
si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más

Perdóname  
cuando te digo que no te quiero ya  
son palabras que nunca sentí  
que hoy se vuelven contra mí

Perdóname,  
perdóname,  
perdóname,

Perdóname,  
perdóname,  
perdóname,

Si hay algo que quiero  
eres tú...

Perdóname  
si los celos te han dañado alguna vez  
si alguna noche la pase lejos de ti  
en otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel

Perdóname  
si no soy quien tú te mereces  
si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí  
a veces

Perdóname,  
perdóname,  
perdóname,

Perdóname,  
perdóname,  
perdóname,

Si hay algo que quiero  
eres tú...

Perdóname

Perdóname,  
y no busques un motivo o un por qué  
simplemente yo me equivoqué  
perdóname

Perdóname,  
perdóname,  
perdóname,

Perdóname,  
perdóname,  
perdóname,

Si hay algo que quiero  
eres tú...

Perdóname

Eli: por favor, necesito tu perdón

Alfa: no lo sé, tal vez te perdone, pero necesito que veas algo

Entonces ella fue a donde Eli estaba y se quitó los guantes y se podían ver todas las marcas de cúter que tenía ella en sus brazos

Eli: no, tú no hiciste eso

Alfa: si tú puedes perdonar esto, yo te voy a perdonar a ti

Eli: pero porque hiciste eso

Alfa: caí en una depresión total

Eli: pero, no tenías que hacer esto, y lo que me entristece más es que fue por culpa mía

Alfa: no, Eli, no te presiones, eso fue por mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estaría así

Eli: entonces, si me podrías perdonar

Alfa: si, estas perdonado

Eli: entonces, por favor acepta volver conmigo, por favor, entiende que te amo

Alfa: no lo sé, es muy confuso todo esto

Eli: por favor, te amo, te necesito para vivir

Alfa: bien, te perdonare, pero esta es la última, si me vuelves a hacer daño no sé lo que yo sería capaz de hacer

Eli no lo pensó más entonces el corrió la abrazo y les dio un beso en los labios inolvidable

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, y si se lo preguntan si, los engañe, y si son fans del Elixie les digo que por favor se ahorren sus comentarios ofensivos**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
